Dare with Silver Eyes
by venuslabyrinth19
Summary: Having been transferred from America to London, the young, teenage witch, Venus Labyrinth, reunited once more with her old childhood best friend, Draco Malfoy. What would happen if things got exciting at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and a certain blonde Slytherin had to ask a bushy-haired Gryffindor for a date?
1. at King's Cross Station

It was definitely a pleasant morning; the sun was gleaming at its sunniest, though not scorching enough to make someone uncomfortable, and the humming of the birds can be audibly heard through the gushing trees. It was like nothing could ever go wrong, and the whole day would be absolutely perfect.

Everything was going great except for a certain family who was running hurriedly along King's Cross Station with their tired-looking faces. They were quite lost.

"I thought you already know where we're heading to?!" yelled a woman who looked like in her late thirties, her golden hair was tied in a loose bun, which was obviously much tidier than before. As she ran through the stone floors, the clicking of her heels could still be heard despite of the buzzing noise around her.

The next shout was from another lady, a lot younger than the other woman, who was also scampering her way while pushing her luggage-filled cart in front of her, "Yes! He said it was in platform nine and three-quarters!" She said briefly, avoiding her long, blonde hair to bother in her face. The older woman seemed to be following her every step.

"So, uhm, honey? Where is this nine and three-quarters? I've already forgotten this whole part of London now, for Merlin's sake!" An older man who has blonde, straight hair covering his ears, questioned in a careful tone. He never lost sight of the two females in front of him.

No answer was received, instead, they continued running, heads turning left and right in search of a certain nine and three-quarters platform. At last, their search was finally over when the youngest of the three stopped flank to a solid barrier between platforms nine and ten.

"Here it is! Mum, Dad, the platform nine and three-quarters!" The young girl exclaimed happily as she tried to catch her breath, leaning against the barrier.

"Venus, dear, I see, I already remember! The platform nine and three-quarters!" said the older lady, who was her Mum, as her chest heaved up and down until she has relaxed from exhaustion.

The younger lady named Venus slowly formed a smile on her pale cheeks, placing a hand on her hip, and she said complacently, "Mum, we will just go straight into this barrier!"

So once they recalled that they actually have to go straight into the solid barrier that might cause them a body injury once they crash into it with great speed, they decided to just go with it, and have faith that it turns out well.

"Okay," Venus focused on the solid barrier in front of her, her hands tightly gripping the handle of her cart, "here I go…"

She dashed to the barrier and after a moment, she saw herself passing as though the barrier wasn't solid at all. The next thing she knew, she was at another world, platform nine and the three-quarters!

It wasn't long until the two older people, who were actually her parents, came running from the barrier as well. They stood beside Venus and all their eyes widened in surprise, of course, it was like their first time seeing the place all over again.

There were lots of people, chattering and travelling from here to there, people with carts full of luggage as well. But what caught their attention the most was the scarlet-red train, billowing steam and smoke, and a huge lettering was on it reading Hogwarts Express.

"Beautiful…"Muttered Venus under her breath.

Before they could gawk even more at the Hogwarts Express train, a drawling voice called from their backs, "Amelia, Hans!"

Their heads spun in unison to recognize three people with blonde hair. A man with long, blonde hair was smiling at them, his hand clutching tightly onto his cane. Venus noticed a snakehead design on it, next she turned to a lady. She was also beaming at them, she looked nicer than the other man, and in fact, Venus reckoned she was lovely with a hair of blonde and black. Then she recognized a younger-looking man with them. He had shiny, blonde-platinum hair, and it was more of a smirk than a smile. She remembered them as the Malfoy family.

"Ah, Lucius! Narcissa! A pleasure to see you again." Venus's parents took the hands of the newly-came people and shook them, exchanging greetings.

The older man with lengthy, blonde locks, Lucius Malfoy, shook Venus's hand and said sophistically, "you must be Venus Ashgray, I recall when you were only a child, too vulnerable." She was stunned by his presence that all she did was smile. His lips curled with interest and he then turned to Venus's mother.

After the bewildered handshake with Lucius Malfoy, Venus figured Narcissa would be similar. She tried to take Narcissa Malfoy's hand so she can shake them, but instead, her arms folded around her, hugging her gently.

Once they pulled away, Narcissa said delicately, "you have grown into a beautiful young lady, Venus." She saw how her eyes twinkled when she said those words to her. Suddenly, she felt her face heating up, and she was certain she was blushing when she replied, "thank you."

All of a sudden, Venus's eyes dropped to the young man beside them, Draco Malfoy. Once they both met the gaze of each other, she began trying to make a conversation with him,

"Well, it's nice to see you again, Draco." She beamed at him. He smiled back, but not a smile as wide as hers. It was obvious he was hiding how happy he was to see me again.

"I believe you have received my owl?" said Draco, putting both hands in his pockets.

"That's why we're here. Though we had some minor trouble finding the platforms nine and ten." Replied Venus.

"You haven't changed, you're still an idiot." He said curtly. When he saw how she reacted, her mouth gapped and cheeks flustered, he chuckled.

"And you're still mean, and a bully." She smiled.

Her thoughts began to wander to when they were children and they would play hide-and-seek at an enormous castle which she later discovered was the Malfoy Manor. It was always at the end of their games, he would tease her which results to her crying and being furious at little Draco. He sure loved seeing her cry. But to weigh it down, there were also a lot of fun, vivid memories of them having a small picnic and playing together while their parents talk about adult stuff while consuming cups of tea.

Those were the moments when she enjoyed visiting Draco and his family at the huge castle, and they would play all day long until the sun sets. She was too young to comprehend why all of a sudden, they stopped visiting the huge castle and no longer played games with Draco anymore. But while growing up, she realized that they had moved from London to America for business purposes of her father. In America was where she began studying in a Wizarding School. Now they were back to London once again for those business agendas of her father she never actually understood.

"I believe it's time for us to go." Said Draco which made her disrupted in her own thoughts.

"Oh, yes, okay," Venus turned her aquamarine eyes from Draco to her parents who were looking quite gloomy now. "I will miss you. I promise I will do great."

She snaked her arms on her parents, embracing them so tight she never wanted to let go. But she had to, so she did what was meant to do. She kissed them on the cheeks and started following Draco towards the gleaming, scarlet train of Hogwarts Express.

Taking in her luggage, she followed the blonde-haired bloke until they had reached an empty compartment. It looked like an ordinary train inside just similar in America, pondered Venus as she made thru her way inside.

Fortunately, their parents could be seen from their glass window; but not only their parents, but also those who were likewise bidding goodbye to their own sons and daughters. The train began whistling a high-pitched sound, signaling the start of the journey, and Venus strained her best not to shed a tear while waving her hand farewell to her parents. However, she failed miserably. Her eyes turned into a blurry sight, feeling a warm liquid fell on her cheeks.

The train began trundling, her waving parents slowly losing from her sight. Gaining speed, they had finally left the train station, leaving behind all the parents and relatives yearning for their children whom they will meet yet again afterward one year of school term.

* * *

_Thank you for reading the first chapter. It's kinda short because it actually serves as the epilogue (lol of course) but I promise! I will try to make more meaningful chapter soon._

_Bye!_


	2. the Sorting Ceremony

The journey from King's Cross Station was quite pleasant; no unexpected mishaps or anything that would disrupt another normal day for some young witches and wizards. The Hogwarts Express, a scarlet-colored steam engine, gleamed as smoke billowed from it while its passengers tucked themselves comfortably inside their own compartments.

One compartment contained a certain blonde-haired teenage witch whose eyes were tightly shut; well-rested while in her peaceful slumber. Venus Labyrinth would sometimes shift her position until she'd feel ease as to continue her nap.

But what she didn't knew, and probably didn't care about, was that she had an audience; one who would stare at her for a second, the next he will shift his gaze towards the wonderful scenery outside the window. Draco Malfoy, the fourth-year Slytherin, seated across Venus with a leg crossed on top of another as he read a copy of the Daily Prophet.

In some occassions, he would mutter a few complaints with the newspaper he's reading, the journey, other people who'd wander near their compartment, or about anything his mind would think of.

It wasn't long though until the sleeping witch, arms already stretched high in the air as she stifled a small yawn. Small tears began escaping from her eyes.

"Have I slept for too long?" The blonde-haired witch said, tidying her blonde hair with her hands.

"Quite a bit. Don't worry, you've entertained me well enough while I watched you drooling on your stupid face." Draco answered with a smirk visible on his face.

Her face turned into a pink shade, complementing her pale cheeks, and abruptly wiped a handkerchief near her mouth, careful not to leave a mark that would evidently say she just woke up.

"I love sleeping, especially in long travels like these, they're the only times we can rest, you know." She said.

"I could easily tell that," Draco shrugged his shoulders and raised his eyebrows as form of agreement.

Venus beamed at him, suddenly feeling a surge of energy from the quick nap she just had. Now, she can finally interrogate her long, lost best friend.

"Now, now, Draco…" she began with a smirk, "tell me, you already have a girlfriend?" She teased.

Draco just rolled his eyes at her remark. A great way to start a conversation.

"No, and I'm not intending to, not yet," he replied casually, as if he's asked this question a hundred times before. "No one at Hogwarts have achieved my standards of extravagant beauty."

"Maybe what you're looking for in a lady isn't really possible - a fantasy."

His face heated up at her response, as well as his ears were now resembling a tomato. Venus giggled at her friend, who was muttering some kind of something about his father whish she barely understood.

The remainder of the trip consisted of the two childhood friends bantering and bickering about random topics they could think of. It was just like the good, old days. Venus recalled how they used to be like this as kids, and the nostalgic feeling of home made her homesick already. She realized it was too soon to miss home so she mustered all the courage she could get before arriving at her new school.

From the dusk which emerged to total darkness wherein the only source of light was the line of torches along the rail of Hogwarts Express, the train have finally arrived to its destination.

Witches and wizards dressed in black robes began exiting the train, emptying their compartments behind. Even the newly transferred student already had her new set of robes worn, but without the house colors just yet.

There were lots of chattering, students walking her and there, Venus wasn't quite sure what to feel anymore - excitement or anxiety - she doesn't know. Fortunately, Draco was with her the whole time, accompanying her until they have reached the Hogwarts Castle.

"Woah," she muttered under her breath, and the first time her eyes laid upon the castle, she knew for in fact that it was wonderful - no, more than that. Just like an old palace with hundreds of lights illuminating its architectural aesthetics in the dark evening. She thought it was like hundred times bigger than her own school at America, or probably she's just exaggerating.

The gates opened, students began pushing one another to be able to enter the castle as soon as possible. The foreigner's eyes followed along, making sure Draco won't get lost in this sea of people.

"Attention, everyone! Old students, as usual, move along to the Great Hall! Quickly!"

Venus noticed an old-looking lady with and emerald green cloak and rectangle eyeglasses. White hair from her head were already quite noticeable, too, and her curiousity got the bit of her to ask her companion.

"Draco," she whispered, "who's that?" She pointed a finger at the lady she was intrigued with.

"Oh, that. That's McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress and also a Transfiguration professor." He answered stoicly, not amused at all. "She's also the Head of House of Gryffindor, where that bloody Potter and his rat Weasley and his bushy-haired girlfriend-"

He was cut off when she waved a hand in front of him, "oh come on, and Hermione Granger, the bookworm - yes, Draco, you already told me about that at the train."

With furious eyes, he barked, "Why you bloody git, I'm not done talking yet, I - "

"First year students! Come along with me!" McGonagall announced which cut Draco from finishing his talk once more.

"Oh, and announcement. Miss Venus Labyrinth!"

Upon hearing her name called, Venus instinctly jerked her arm high which made McGonagall see her in the crowd.

"Come with us, dear, you will also be sorted! Come along!"

Venus bid goodbye to Draco, replying a nod, and continued walking with the others. Her heart beat fast upon walking against the crowd to join the first year students. Anxiety and excitement seem to make her stomach lurch, but clenching her fists so hard made the feeling go away.

The tall door opened, and immediately she was struck with the sight.

People in black robes were seated in four, long tables. Huge banners of four colors were hung in all corners and empty wall of the Great Hall, as Draco told her. But what amazed her most was the ceiling which showed constellations of all kinds, and clouds formed into random clump of things or animals. It was an ecstatic feeling for a first timer.

Venus, McGonagall, and the others walked the long isle until they reached the front. She was obviously no first year due to height differences, but she still strolled with elegancy and confidence, despite the number of eyes focused on her.

"When I call your name, you will sit on this stool, place this hat on your head and you will be sorted into your House. Your house will be as like your new-found family until you're here at Hogwarts." Stated Professor McGonagall.

She began calling the students one by one and the old, ragged sorting hat sorted them in either house of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff.

After the long line of first years had finished which left Venus the only one left to be sorted, clinking of spoon to goblet was heard on the highest table in front. All eyes turned to where the sound came from. An old-looking man with thick silver beard, wearing blue robes, stood up and everyone silenced. He must be the Headmaster that Draco told me about, he looks quite nice though, Venus thought.

"I would like to announce to everyone," he started, eyes smiling behind his half-moon spectacles, "that this year, we will be joined by a student transferee from the Witchcraft School of Salem, America. Let's give a warm welcome to Miss Venus Labyrinth! She will be in her fourth year, but since it is her first time here at Hogwarts, she will be sorted into a house tonight!"

Suddenly, thunder of claps echoed in the room, and Venus couldn't get much happier being welcomed by almost all students at Hogwarts. She turned to smile at the silver-bearded Professor who greeted her back with a warm, reassuring smile.

"Venus Labyrinth!" Called McGonagall.

Carefully, she moved to sit at the stool and placed the hat on top of her head. Silence turned into existence. Her fists clenched as she waited for the answer of the hat.

"Please Slytherin, please Slytherin, please…" she focused on her thought carefully.

Immediately, the hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

People from the table on the end side roared with cheers and claps, and she caught the sight of Draco as she ran towards their table. The Slytherin prince smiled at her, welcoming his friend to their house.

On the other side of the table, three pairs of eyes from the Gryffindors were certainly staring at the newly-placed student at Slytherin house.

"Who's that?" Harry Potter asked, a raven-haired boy with a visibly lightning scar on his forehead.

"Blonde-hair, blue eyes, pale skin - must be a Malfoy." Ron Weasley, a tall wizard with orange hair stated, a hand on his growling stomach.

"Probably Malfoy's sister." Said Potter as Weasley shrugged.

"But Malfoy does not have any siblings. And aren't you listening? She's a Labyrinth, Venus Labyrinth." Corrected Hermione Granger, a witch with brown, wavy hair, portraying her know-it-all attitude again in front of her friends.

Weasley said derisively, "Whoever she is, I bet she has the same rubbish attitude like Malfoy there."

They didn't need to tell Weasley they agree with him, because he's sure they also thought the same. They continued watching the new witch while she talked animatedly with other Slytherins at their table. She looked quite at-home already.


	3. Welcome to the Common Room

One moment, all Venus Labyrinth knew was that she attends an American witchcraft school, living with her family at America. Next thing she found out, she was sat inside a different witchcraft and wizardry school at London called the Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - and sat beside her was the platinum blonde, Draco Malfoy, her childhood best friend.

She had just been sorted by an enchanted sorting hat, and being newly sorted at the Slytherin House, she sat beside her only known friend, Draco. But much to her surprise, she had now met some of the students from the Slytherin House in one night - they were all friendly and warm in their welcome, introducing themselves to her.

Some of the people Venus had already met were Pansy Parkinson - a raven-haired girl who Draco introduced as a pug-faced brat; Blaise Zabini - a brown-skinned lad who kept telling ridiculous jokes and insisted on shaking her hand; Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle - two lads, tall and intimidating due to their quite enormous body size, but were actually quite nice; and the rest, Venus made sure to ask their names again sometime.

She felt very welcomed, and instantly, she knew she would enjoy every single bit of her stay at her new school.

"So, Labyrinth, what made you transfer to Hogwarts?" Asked Parkinson with a hand on her cheek, eyeing Venus beside her.

"Hmm, well, my father's work made him travel to different parts of the world, although I don't really know what he's been doing all this time - they won't tell." Parkinson raised her brows, but Venus smiled softly. "So now, we all moved in to London from America because of father's work, and I had to transfer schools because he said we'll be very much likely to stay long."

"_You used to live in America?_ How come you don't sound like one?" Parkinson's eyes widen in surprise.

The blonde-haired laughed, "I know! Me and my family were purely British, and our accent haven't changed a bit. We don't really know why, honestly."

Parkinson nodded in response, and Venus was actually tad surprised when she smiled at her. The raven-haired turned to look at the other person beside Venus, and smirked to see Draco looking at them.

Suddenly, the clattering and buzzing of the students faded when a clearing of throat was overheard inside the Great Hall. Everyone's eyes averted to see an old wizard at the High Table with pale, long beard standing out from his blue-colored robes. Venus immediately recognized him as Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster. At the train, Draco previously told her about the Headmaster being _"an old bloke with a bushy beard"._

"It's my pleasure to welcome all of you for another school term at Hogwarts! As you may know, we have a new student," his eyes fell on Venus and her face felt instantly warm, "let us show her the wonders of our school and what it means being a Hogwarts student."

Immediately, hands clapped and all eyes turned to gaze at the Slytherin table, or specifically, at Venus Labyrinth. She loved being the center of attention, but not in a way like this. Her face forced a smile as she said _"thank you"_ and _"hello"_ to people who greeted her.

"Love being the center of attention, don't you?" Muttered Draco beside her as she rolled her eyes at him.

Again, Dumbledore cleared his throat to silence everyone. "I would also like to tell that it is my honor to pronounce that this year, the Triwizard Tournament will be happening here at Hogwarts!"

Some students roared, others clapped, but some were left dumbfounded - including the transferee.

"What's the Triwizard Tournament, Draco?" Asked Venus to a gleaming Draco.

"Don't you read?" Draco scoffed, Venus glared at him. "The Triwizard Tournament was a friendly competition between wizarding schools of Hogwarts, Beauxbaton, and Durmstrang established seven hundred years ago. But it included deaths of participants called Champions so they cancelled the said tournament."

"_What?_ Students actually died?" Said Venus frantically.

"What did I just say, you git." Draco smirked, receiving a muttered _"I hate you"_ from his friend.

The two began to heed to the Headmaster once again. It seemed like he had likewise mentioned the similar things Draco said as anxiety and worry were noticeable in some of the faces, but some were apparently excited.

"There had been several attempts to return the tournament, but none of them succeeded. This time, the departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports decided it is best to do another attempt. The contenders of Durmstrang and Beauxbaton will arrive sometime in October, and at Halloween, one _Champion_ will be selected per school."

Knowing how dangerous this Triwizard Tournament could be, Venus harkened carefully. _Why would the departments allow this kind of tournament when they know lives were at stake? Why would the Headmaster even allow it again?_

"But as far as everyone is excited about participating in the said event, we have an age restriction in which only seventeen years olds and above will be able to join the tournament."

Hearing the moaning and grunting of the other students, Venus sneered and looked at the person beside her.

"It looks like we won't be able to join, Draco." She nudged him in the arm.

He gave her a bizarre look and hissed, "why would I even risk my life for some stupid trophy and title? And besides, it would be much entertaining to watch."

"I thought you might want to be called _Hogwarts Champion_, huh?"

"I can become a champion in other ways, not with some ridiculous tournament, per se."

Venus shrugged her shoulder as she realized they both have the same point of view, and decided to listen to what the headmaster is still talking about.

"Now that you already know of the forthcoming event at Hogwarts, let the feast begin!"

It was like a password, because right after Dumbledore said those words, the empty tables were suddenly full with all kinds of food filling their nostrils with its scrumptious scent. Lamb chops, pork chops, roasted beef, sausages, bacon, potatoes, pasta, different kinds of pastries, name it. They have it on their tables.

Venus's eyes wandered across the table, couldn't decide which food to get first. But with the kind help of Parkinson, she had her first dinner at Hogwarts with sausages, roasted chicken, fries, and a heap of buttered mashed potatoes. She would never disagree that all the food was delicious.

"Slow down with your eating, Labyrinth, you don't want to choke on your food, do you?" Warned Zabini across her while cutting his lamb chops gracefully.

Before replying, she swallowed the last of her roasted beef and said, _"thank you"_ with a grin. He smiled back, gesturing his hand. Venus noticed how Zabini likes using his hands with gestures through conversations, which reminded her of when he insisted having a handshake with her while the others didn't mind it.

The rest of the feast was chattering, filling their stomachs up to its limit, and more talk. After an hour or so, the Headmaster reappeared again at the same spot as before.

"I see we are all stuffed, now it is late in the evening. Time for bed! Have a good night, everyone. And don't forget to do well in your lessons! _Bippity-bop_!"

She didn't discern if her ears heard well but Venus didn't really understood the last of the lines the Headmaster said, but her mind easily forgot about it when everyone began standing up from their seats.

"We're going to the common room, are we?" Venus tried to hide the excitement in her voice however failed to do so.

"Quite excited, are you?" Asked Parkinson as they began exiting the Great Hall.

"Yeah," she said, "Draco said the dungeons were pretty chilly and I wasn't sure I will be in Slytherin, so I haven't brought a lot about the issue. I hate cold."

"You'll get used to it. I was the same when I first got here. I had to cover myself with tons of blanket during normal days, but one winter, I had to set up a fireplace beside my bed."

The girls giggled, not minding the scowling face of Draco behind them. However, it was not because of them he was having a rough time, but because of the first year Slytherins squealing excitedly as they chattered about the dungeon, the black lake, and the giant squid.

The massive students from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff strolled outside the Great Hall, towards the corridors, up and down the moving staircases, until the group of Slytherins were the only ones left. Finally, they have reached a damp, stone wall.

Venus observed closely as a student in the front row mentioned something she barely heard. Her eyes widen in amazement as the stone walls began to move to reveal a dark passageway.

"The password's _basilisk venom_," whispered Parkinson to Venus as they headed inside the dungeons.

"Welcome to the dungeons, Labyrinth." Zabini drawled as he gestured his hand towards the length of the common room. Her eyes wandered through the place.

The Slytherin common room was a long, narrow stone room with a dangling sophisticated chandelier with emerald green accents to it. A fireplace was cackling with fire and Venus watched the students chatter as they were already sat on the green velvet couch with elaborate gold embroidery on it.

"It was much warmer and nicer than I expected, it was actually amazing." Remarked Venus, feeling the hype to see her own room.

"As much as I would like to hang out with all of you, it is nearly past my bedtime so I must go. Good night." And with just that, Blaise Zabini disappeared from their sights along with the other Slytherins as well. Merely a few students were left in the common room, including Draco, Venus, and Parkinson.

"_Venus Labyrinth?_" Called a female student from behind. Their heads twirled in unison and saw a student, probably older than then, with elaborate hazel curls that reach up to her waistline.

"Yes?" Blurted Venus.

"I'm Suzette Baron, the Slytherin Prefect. Your room is beside Pansy Parkinson's. All your belongings are already inside."

"That is so sweet!" Exclaimed Parkinson as both Parkinson and Venus looked at each other impishly.

"No late night parties at rooms after eleven," warned the Prefect, "anyway, have fun here at the dungeons and at Hogwarts."

Venus smiled at Baron and thanked her before leaving the excited witches. Draco's face was visibly irritated as if he will babysit Venus his whole life. She hit him lightly on the arm.

"Thank you, Draco." She remarked. She swore his cheeks blushed a bit after she thanked him.

"Don't thank me. I better get going, too. Good night." And just like Zabini, he also left immediately right after he bid good night.

"I guess we'll go together to our rooms now, right?" Asked Parkinson.

"Let's go?" Questioned Venus.

As the two finally reached the doors of their bedrooms, they bid good night to one another and vanished right behind their doors. Tired and exhausted on her first day at Hogwarts, Venus didn't mind exploring her room even for a jiffy. She figured she'll do it first thing in the morning right after she wake up. As soon as she closed her eyes, her consciousness left her, drifting herself to dreamland.

* * *

_it's been a long while since I last updated due to hectic schedules. Guess what? classes have already resumed after four months! Insane._

_But, I promise I will do my best to update as soon as possible and make this an excellent experience with all of you. Enjoy the rest of the story, and soon, we might be having some new characters 3_

_Review, comment, and follow me. Thank you!_

_-venuslabyrinth_


	4. The Encounter

Chapter 4: The Encounter

"Tell me…"

A greasy-haired man questioned, eyes filled with darkness as his lone voice echoed through the damp walls of the dungeons, "what potion requires ingredients such as ginger, armadillo bile, and mixed round scarab beetles, _Labyrinth_?"

As long as she could, Venus breathe in, clenching her fists as hard as she could muster, and exhaled a rather heavy sigh. Her aquamarine eyes stared deep into Professor Severus Snape's dark orbs and slowly, her face formed into a gentle, soft smile.

"Sir, it is called the _Wit-Sharpening Potion_. It is a certain potion which allows its drinker to think more clearly. Due to this, it acts as an antidote to the charm called _Confundus_, which confuses and misdirects its targets."

Both eyebrows raised, the professor swiftly turned his back to the rest of the class, his black, lengthy cloak flying behind him. But not only his eyebrows were raised, but also the rest of the students present in the room had their eyes widened in bewilderment. They were quite surprised of the new student's knowledge, and not even them might have knew the answer to Snape's question.

"It appears you are diligent enough, you have indeed studied your lessons in advance in Potions, or…" again, Snape looked directly into Venus' eyes which made her shiver from her head to toe, "_you managed to have luck in the draw_."

She couldn't discern if she said something wrong or it was Snape who's got something wrong going on his head, but all Venus wanted at that moment was to be seated back on her stool beside Draco Malfoy – her childhood best friend. Or beside Pansy Parkinson – her newly-found friend at Hogwarts.

"Nevertheless… you may sit down, Miss Labyrinth, and ten points for Slytherin." Said Snape, his miserable face clearly twitching.

A few Slytherins turned and grinned at each other for hearing their first ten points being awarded to the Slytherin house, some grunted and exhaled loudly. Obviously, those who looked exasperated were the Gryffindors.

Parkinson beamed at Venus, her eyes glinting after hearing an instant ten points. She whispered at her, "Nice one, Venus. How did you even knew the answer?"

Venus just smiled back at her and muttered, "Honestly, I did a bit of advanced reading this morning, but it is _literally_ the only thing I know."

Maybe it really was her _lucky day _today. Ever since the morning she woke up and have gotten out of her brand four-poster bed, draped with velvet curtains - all she felt was bliss and enthusiasm. Like it was going to be the best day of her life. Like nothing will ever go wrong. The moment she stood up, Venus roamed her eyes throughout her room. Even her own room seemed flawless: the shamrock-green carpet effortlessly warmed up her curled toes, the stone walls were decorated with elegant green photo frames of random moving people, and the tall window with flourished lining casted a soft light to the whole chamber. Everything felt magical - not that her past school wasn't amazing – but Venus was sure that Hogwarts really was better in every single way.

And now, she were to spend her morning in Potions class at the dungeons with, based on what she heard from other Houses, Professor Severus Snape, the most horrible teacher ever. However, Draco and the other Slytherins reckon he's the best head of House, not because he purposely gives them points for free, of course.

The two girls chuckled, completely oblivious of the fact that Draco was sending them a death glare all along. After a moment or so, the two females turned their attention to the professor talking in front of the whole class.

"As Miss Labyrinth have already told you about the potion you are about to make because she's another know-it-all like Granger," suddenly, everyone's eyes gazed at Hermione Granger, a brown-haired Gryffindor, and even Venus noticed how her face and her ears turned scarlet red, "proceed to get your ingredients on the counter and begin making your potion."

The pack of students stood up one by one, and Venus followed Parkinson as they both headed towards the counter of ingredients, and immediately picking up their own. She watched in amusement while everyone was busy picking up their ingredients and placing them on their tables. But just as she was about to walk away, a small piece of ginger rolled onto her feet, and immediately, a round-faced boy with a Gryffindor patch on his robes picked it up nervously.

"Sorry." He muttered as he made his way back to his table, completely looking like a fool as he swayed all the way, trying his very best not to drop his elements. Venus smirked at the sight.

"Let's work together," Parkinson chimed in a singing voice to her blonde-haired friend, who had her brows knitted together.

"Is that even allowed? I mean-"

"Yes, absolutely! Snape won't even notice it anyway, nor will he care when he did notice." Shrugged Parkinson.

All of a sudden, Venus had jumped out of her skin when she heard the voice of the Potions professor, scolding two outraged heads whose stares could have killed them off.

"What are you two absolute, egregious trouble-makers up to?!" Snape turned his dark, squinting eyes to Granger, then Draco, and back to Granger again. "Ten points from Gryffindor!" And with that, he disappeared from the scene, leaving a smug-looking Slytherin.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to this. Draco and that Granger never had truce, not even once." Whispered Parkinson to Venus while neatly chopping her fresh ginger.

"Ugh, this is all your fault, Malfoy!" hissed Granger, though quietly enough to not be heard by Snape.

Venus didn't notice how long she's been watching the as the two continued quarreling at the other side of the room, or how they're voices seemed to reach her ears. _Woah, they do look quite adorable together. _She thought while continued watching the two exchanged irritated remarks without being spotted again by Snape.

"Don't blame me for your stupidity, Granger, take that up with Potter and the weasel." Sassed Draco, crossing his arms. With that, Granger finally left, stomping her feet towards her own table of ingredients beside Potter and Weasley. Of course, Draco had already given him points to remember while in Hogwarts.

Only a few moments later and Draco joined Blaise Zabini, grounding his scarab beetles with force, yet such elegancy.

Sweat trickled on their foreheads, their faces smudged with either soil dirt or filth from the ingredients, and smoke of different scents filled the entire room. Venus could never be happier that they have already finished their Potions class – even her well-groomed head turned into a bushy, grubby fluff of blonde hair after the attempt of a wit-sharpening potion. Pansy Parkinson wiped her face with a clean napkin, as grateful as Venus for they have made a tad successful potion.

"We did it, Labyrinth…" smiled the raven-haired girl while her eyes twinkled with her chin held up high. Truly she's proud of what they have achieved.

"Yeah, thank you Pansy, for the, _you know_, your help." Answered Venus while beaming at her friend. They paced out of the chamber with the rest of the students.

Pansy's chocolate eyes grew wide and out of the blue, she placed her arms around Venus and squeezed her tight. She moved away, beaming far-reaching than before, and said, "you're most welcome, Venus."

"Enough of the cheesy episodes of yours, or I might desire that we may be better strangers," scoffed Draco as he appeared from behind the two girls. "We better get going for our next class, Pansy."

"Oh right, you took up Care of Magical Creatures, Venus?" questioned Pansy.

"Yes, I do. I better get going, too."

"Alright, see you at the common room!" waved Pansy and Draco as they began walking to the corridor at the right.

"Good bye, Pansy, Draco!" bid Venus as she, too, began walking on the left corridor.

Venus strolled the empty corridors alone, assured that after a few turns will she reach her destination. Yes, she was confident enough to not ask the moving portraits the way to where the Hogwarts grounds would be, or the cabin of some Rubeus Hagrid professor, where the class would take place. Stair after stair, corridor after more corridors, certainly, Venus realized she was lost – all alone inside the school of Hogwarts. And now, no one seems to be present in the area so she can ask questions.

_I should have asked… I should have asked long ago! At least, Draco or Pansy! Surely they know of the passage… _She pondered as her heels clicked the stone floor of a random corridor, aiming to find the location of her current class. _It's only been fifteen minutes past, I'm sure they'd still let me in class. Hopefully, the professor hasn't arrived yet._

Yet, Venus seemed to gradually lose courage. Not one person came across her, no random students roamed the hallways, no moving portraits which could help her show the way. Her eyes glanced over the entire area while trotting with her hurt feet, but just as Venus was about to give up, her body collided with a strong pillar which sent her falling on her bottom, bag and books scattered on the floor.

"Oh, are you alright? I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know you were there, I…"

To her mistake, it wasn't a pillar nor a column she bumped into, but instead, it was a man - a tall, handsome-looking man with dark locks. He obviously looked older than her, but surely no further than two years. Venus's stare never left the man's face till she was standing on her toes, with the courtesy of the mysterious man in front of her. All her belongings were already in her bag, placed gently on her shoulder.

"Sorry, are you alright? Do you need help?"

"W-what?" was all she managed to stutter. The unknown, handsome, young lad chuckled. Venus noticed how perfect his teeth were though he's many inches taller than her.

"Come on, allow me to take you to the hospital wing." Gestured the man as he supported her on the arm and began walking.

Out of nowhere, the Slytherin female's eyes widened in surprise, her whole face heated up like a freshly ripe tomato, her palms became sweaty and all. She panicked as her heart pounded against her ears and exclaimed, "N-no, I'm perfectly fine! I'm sorry, it was all my fault, not yours-"

"Please, I insist. Allow me." The man genuinely smiled at her, gesturing his arm for her to take. Truly enough, his smile captivated her, which gave her no chance of declining his generous offer.

_Okay, I'm quite lucky this bloke's handsome, or I would rather sprint and come up late to class- oh well, at least I can use this as an excuse for not showing up in my daycare of magical and mythical creatures class. _Venus pursed her lips as she wondered, tightly gripping the man's arm with hers. She limped as the two of them strolled into an unoccupied corridor.

* * *

_Woah woah woah, chapter 4 is down, y'all! _

_I try to do my best to upload a new chapter, and pardon me if i'm not doing my job well. Schooling is a hindrance to writing. Joke. School is important. Attend your classes lol._

_Anyway, do you have any idea who that person could be? If you do, comment and let's see if you got it correct! Comment, like, vote, or add this to your library to be updated for more. Thank you for reading! _

_Love,_

_-venuslabyrinth_


	5. Hi, I'm Venus Labyrinth

"Please, I insist. Allow me." The man genuinely smiled at her, gesturing his arm for her to take. Truly enough, his warm smile captivated her, which gave her no chance of declining his generous offer.

_Okay, I'm quite lucky this bloke's handsome, or I would rather sprint and come up late to class. Oh well, at least I can use this as an excuse for not showing up in my daycare of magical and mythical creatures class._ Venus pursed her lips as she wondered, tightly gripping the man's arm with hers. She limped as the two of them strolled into an unoccupied corridor.

"You're Venus Labyrinth, am I correct? The newly transferred Slytherin?" the man asked, his voice gentle and deep as he guided her walk.

"Yes, I am. And you are?" she asked in return, ignoring the fast thumping of her chest when she received again a smile from the man.

"Cedric, Cedric Diggory from the Hufflepuff House. I'm actually a sixth year."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Diggory."

"It's been a pleasure meeting you as well, Miss Labyrinth."

The two exchanged smiles as they walked together, Venus limping beside Cedric Diggory after realizing she had actually hurt her ankle because of the accident of colliding with the Hufflepuff before. But Diggory held her tight on her shoulders, assisting her until they have reached a corridor with a huge door towards it. Venus eyes gazed upon a sign saying 'Hospital wing'.

"So," began Diggory, "what do you think of Hogwarts? Enjoying your stay?"

"Well, so far, so good. I'm actually having fun, all the classes are interesting, and people are quite nice." Venus looked at Diggory who was watching her as she spoke. Out of instinct, her gaze immediately shifted towards a blank stone wall when their eyes met. "Also, the castle is huge, unlike the school I used to go to. It doesn't even reach half the size of Hogwarts."

"I'm glad to hear you're enjoying here, Hogwarts is really a wonderful place." His lips curled into a smile, and she appreciatively returned the gesture of the prince charming she had met along the way.

Their feet walked a few more steps, clicking the stone floor with their heels, until they have arrived at the door of the Hospital Wing. Cedric Diggory pushed the tall, wooden door and as a gentleman, motioned Venus to enter the room first. She courteously obliged, giving him a small nod.

What came into view right after they had entered the room were masses of empty single beds, with white curtains on the edges which served as a divider for the beds. Instantly, after they have entered the room, a woman wearing a headdress and long robes came into view, advancing towards them. Diggory told Venus to sit in one of the bed as he approached the woman who just walked in. Venus carefully listened to their conversation, eager as know what they were conversing about.

"Madam Pomfrey, I bumped into her across the hall. It seems like she landed a wrong foot and now her ankle's hurt." Explained the man while they look at Venus for quite a few times. It made her red from her ears to cheeks, knowing that they were in fact talking about her.

"Well, then, leave her here, Cedric. I'll take good care of her." Said Madam Pomfrey.

Cedric Diggory nodded, and went towards the girl sat on the bulky bed.

"She'll be the one to look after you now, Madam Pomfrey," he pointed at the witch, "I better get going."

"I don't think I need stay here any longer," her cheeks blushed as she told him, but he just chuckled softly.

"Just stay here for a while, and get some rest for your ankle."

"Okay, thank you," she looked at her hand, then back at his soft eyes, "for everything."

He replied with an assuring nod, and with that, left the room and disappeared behind closed doors. Then came whom she now knew as Madam Pomfrey with a small vial with a blue-colored liquid inside it. The older witch handed it to her, and instructed, "drink this and take a stay here for the rest of the night. You don't have classes anymore, do you?"

"No, not at all. Thank you." Answered Venus, eyeing the small vial in her hand.

_Drink this then go back to the common room in the morning, that's easy_. She thought to herself as she opened the vial and drank the whole liquid until the bottle had no any remainder of it. Once the blue-ish liquid touched her tongue, she nearly spit it all out because of its bitter and slimy flavor – like drinking the water from boiled leaves with worms that aren't removed – she shivered, and her eyes formed small tears. Ugh, this is so disgusting.

The rest of the night was quiet, no one other than Venus entered the Hospital Wing – well, except for Madam Pomfrey who kept checking on her every one or two hours - she took that opportunity to chat with her about random things to keep her mind busy. The opened windows blew a cold breeze which made Venus curled up in the soft blankets. But not even Draco and Pansy visited her, did they even knew what happened to her? Did they even searched for her?

"I miss home…" she whispered underneath her breath as she recalled vivid memories of her with her parents as they picnicked together on a grassy field at their yard. The last thing that came across her mind was the face of Cedric Diggory, smiling at her while he helped her stood up from the ground, and then her consciousness was nowhere to be found.

The usual noise during breakfast inside the Great Hall didn't seem to bother the Venus out of her imaginative trance. Replaying again and again in her thoughts were the events from yesterday, as she gently smiled at one specific occurrence with a man she first met. Her eyes kept locked in a single piece of loaf on her plate, unconsciously playing her boiled buttered potatoes with her fork, when a pair of arms squeezed her from behind.

"VENUS! I'M GLAD YOU'RE SAFE, SWEET MERLIN!"

Her heart jumped which made her turn abruptly, only to see the raven-haired Pansy Parkinson behind her, face flushed with a red tint.

"Shush, now, Pansy, I'm alright." She assured Pansy just to stop her exclaiming to the whole Great hall about her.

"We found out from Professor Snape that you were admitted to the Hospital Wing yesterday. We tried to come and visit you but Madam Pomfrey won't let us in." Pansy scowled, putting a hand on her hip as she rolled her eyes.

"She told us you were sleeping and we shouldn't disturb you." Came another voice from behind. It was no other than Draco Malfoy.

"Yeah, I slept quite early due to the potion Madam Pomfrey gave me, ugh, it's so disgusting." Venus shivered as she recalled the flavor in her tongue.

"Tell us what happened to you! We left you perfectly fine yesterday before your Care of Magical Creatu–" Pansy gasped loud and put hands on her top of her mouth.

Draco immediately blabbered in, face obviously vexed, "Did you get hurt in that huge oaf's class?! I swear father will hear about this, that absurd, ill-nurtured beast–"

"No, no, no, Draco, this does not concern my Care of Magical Creatures class!" Venus quickly retorted before the two of them come up with another ridiculous idea. "I became lost, I couldn't find the way to my next class. Then I accidentally bumped into someone and I hurt my ankle so he had to bring me to the clinic–"

"Hospital Wing." Corrected Pansy.

"Yes!" Said Venus with a sarcastic tone, hands in the air.

"So, it is safe to assume," drawled Draco, "it's due to your idiocy why you were brought up to the Hospital Wing."

"Yes– I mean, NO!" Face colored scarlet, Venus closed her eyes shut, inhaled then exhaled as she tried to calm herself down.

"Look, it was an accident, and Cedric Diggory was just nice enough to insist that I should go to the Hospital Wing." Admitted Venus to her friends, but she did noticed how Pansy looked right after she said those words. It was between excitement and having a bad case of diarrhea.

"Cedric Diggory? The sixth year Hufflepuff?" asked Pansy.

"Uhm, yes?"

"You lucky one! That's Cedric Diggory, the tall and handsome Seeker! Everyone's like, have a crush on that bloke." Said Pansy, looking a lot like constipated.

"Do you like him?" questioned Venus as her eyes glinted.

"Pfft, no, he's not really my type of guy, you know." Scoffed Pansy, which made Venus glad because she doesn't want to be in chaos with her friend just because of a guy.

"She likes the sorts of Ron Weasley, orange hair and freckl–" teased Draco, now he's the one looking troubled with diarrhea.

Venus saw how Pansy's pale face slowly turned pink upon Draco's statement, "AM NOT. Draco Malfoy, YOU FILTHY SWINE."

Draco and Pansy kept bickering alongside Venus, not caring at all if she listened to their exchanging of insults or not, but she seemed to be more interested in looking at the other table when her eyes landed on a particular brown-headed Hufflepuff. She watched as Cedric Diggory talked to his fellows animatedly, hands moving awkwardly over his head, and she couldn't seem to catch what they were talking about. Unexpectedly, his eyes met hers, although out of instinct, she quickly averted her gaze on her still-full plate. Once again, she decided to listen to her friends instead of clouding her mind with images of that man.

"Anyway, we better get going, classes are about to start in half an hour." Said Draco, smoothing his wrinkle-free robes so it didn't help smoothing it at all. "Crabbe, Goyle."

Two large people, whom Venus knew as Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe, instantly drew towards the three Slytherins as they stood up, then began pacing beside Draco.

"Your bodyguards? Really?" Venus teased with a smug face.

"What? No, they're my friends, too, you git." hissed Draco.

"Oh, sorry." she put her hands in the air as in surrendering.

They began marching towards the door of the Great Hall, all of them talking about the next class and where they should head to, and if there were any homework they have missed. Venus watched as Pansy hit Goyle on the head when he stated he forgot his notes at the common room, so now he set off to fetch it himself. And when Blaise Zabini joined the group, she saw how Draco high-fived him after he said he had just finished reading the book Draco recommended to him during breakfast that morning. Her heart warmed up, realizing how supportive they are with one another, and how Slytherins really work together for the betterment of all.

But the atmosphere began to change, the tension grew and Venus felt odd when they came face-to-face with three people on the way to the exit door. They were wearing Gryffindor robes, and almost immediately, reckoned who they were.

"How's life being a celebrity, Potter? Enjoying the sympathy of others?" Draco snorted as he smiled devilishly, exchanging glances with the other Slytherins, except Venus. She just observed how Harry Potter gave Draco a death glare, and a certain brunette female tugging Potter's robes.

"Sod off, Malfoy. If it weren't for your bodyguards, you can't even face Harry yourself." Retorted a tall, orange-haired man, whom Venus knew must be Ron Weasley.

Draco's laugh fell silent when Weasley rebutted, "You talk too much even though all you own is nothing, Weasley. "

"At least Ron talks with sense, unlike those with rubbish only coming out of their mouths." Rebutted the bushy-haired Hermione Granger as she crossed her arms on her chest.

The tension grew heavier and heavier and Venus could just laugh at the scene. Decided she won't take any of it anymore, Venus moved her way in between the two groups, and now she's stood beside Draco and in front of the Gryffindors.

She cleared her throat and said, "Excuse me, but I would like to introduce myself." She looked at the furious Draco, glared at him, and then to Potter, but with a smile.

"My name's Venus Labyrinth. You are?" She said nicely, receiving curious looks from her fellow Slytherins.

"What do you think you are doing, Venus? Meddling with their kind, they're not worth it." Draco hissed at her, but she just rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure Malfoy have already told you about me, about us." the boy with the lightning scar turned to his friends, then to Venus as light reflected on his round glasses.

The Slytherin sighed, and grunted, "Yes, yes, he already told me. But let's kindly pretend he didn't. For the sake of formality." She took out her hand, waiting for him to shake it. Much to her surprise, he took it and he replied, "I'm Harry Potter."

"It's nice to meet you, Potter." She then turned to the orange-haired one.

"Ron Weasley." He took her hand and shook it reluctantly.

"I'm Hermione Granger." Said the brunette female pompously.

"It's nice to meet you all." Venus smiled, however, all she received from them were suspicious looks, their eyes narrowed at her.

Venus randomly spun her head and saw Pansy, whom she surprisingly caught staring at the orange-haired Gryffindor in front of them. She found herself smirking, but instantly, another voice chimed in.

"What are you still doing here in the Great Hall?" It was Professor McGonagall, also the Head of House of Gryffindor, stoic and stern as ever. "You're not quarreling again, are you? Mind you, you lot don't want to be late in my class."

Without another word, she eyed them under her glasses, and the professor left them and let them be.

Draco smirked again, drew closer to Potter that he could easily glare at him eye-to-eye. "See you around Hogwarts."

"I hope not." Muttered Potter.

The platinum blonde-haired Slytherin walked past the three Gryffindors, his shoulder hitting Potter's while the rest of the Slytherin gang followed him. Decided she would never turn her head to take a look at the other three's faces again, Venus walked alongside Pansy and Zabini, off to follow the footsteps of Professor McGonagall for the Transfiguration class.

_Wow, she met the handsome Cedric Diggory from Hufflepuff? What a lucky one. I would love to meet him too in person, but, oh well. By the way, what do you think will happen next? Now that Venus have already met the golden trio, will they be good friends? Or will she help Draco make their lives difficult?_

_Please like, vote, comment, review, and follow me to be updated with my story. I'm thinking of starting another book, of course, we'll still sail the Dramione ship!_

_See you next time, good bye!_

_-venuslabyrinth_


	6. What's The Big Deal?

The library is one of the biggest rooms of the school of Hogwarts, and is also one of the busiest. It is quite the evidence that students of the magical school are hardworking and persistent in studying, as the library is always full of students of all year levels, focused on their books or notes from their class. That day is one of those days when the library is occupied by the large number of students.

Groups of pupils filled the oak tables, circling the piles of books of different thickness on the desks. Some were quietly discussing certain topics, doing their very best not to be overheard by the strict librarian, Madam Irma Pince. Some were making no almost noise at all, except for the sound of their quills scratching their parchment hastily.

Venus Labyrinth watched them all, observing how busy and focused everyone was with their work. Not even the one beside her could be bothered. The platinum-blonde haired Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, had all his attention to the sheet of parchment in front of him, and Venus could hardly laugh at his sight. With hand on her cheek while she stared at the marvelous hair of his, she pondered_, how could he always get them that shiny?_

Once he realized she was staring at him, he turned to look at her, stopped his scribbling, and his eyes darted with suspicion.

"What are you staring at?" Draco asked, slowly moving his face away from her. Venus chuckled softly as she began opening her book of Transfiguration, and actually started working.

Draco huffed, rolled his eyes, and continued writing on his sheet. "Venus, I agreed to come with you to the library _because_ you said you wanted to finish our Transfigurations essay." He hissed.

"Yes, can't you see I'm working on it?" She said, somewhat offended as she pointed her quill on her parchment.

"Yeah? You've done half a parchment paper while I am about to finish on my second one!" He boasted, but low enough that only Venus heard it.

The female witch rolled her eyes at him, crossed her arms on her chest, and huffed. But moments later, her eyes softened as it landed on her essay. She didn't even noticed Draco continued working on his essay.

"I'm just quite… _distracted_." She confessed as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

Draco lowered his quill, turned to her and smirked, "Because of what? _Your new boyfriend_, the Hufflepuff?" He snorted.

Upon hearing his statement, immediately, Venus's face heated and she didn't have to see herself in a mirror to know she was blushing hard. The wizard stifled a laugh when he saw how embarrassed she looked like.

"N-no, or maybe, _yes? _But- but there are other things I have in mind!" She might have accidentally said it quite loud as a group of Ravenclaws from the table next to them shushed them with annoyed looks, then resumed to their own businesses.

With cheeks on fire, she rolled her eyes once more before forming a nasty smile on her face. Draco saw her mischievous smile and instantly, he knew what was going on in her crazy mind.

"Draco, don't you think Granger's _pretty_?"

The platinum-blonde wizard choked on his own, sending him into coughs that made his eyes sore with tears. Venus tried her best to not to jump in the air to have a good laugh at the sight, but somehow, she failed miserably, which made the Ravenclaws shush them again. Venus muttered a _"sorry"_ at the lot.

Focusing again on Draco, who has now recovered, she smiled mischievously. "So, what?"

"For the record, that is the most nonsense, stupidest question that I've heard from you, Venus. I can't wait for you to beat it in the future." He never bothered to look into her eyes, but instead, his gaze stayed on his essay. As much as he tried to hide it, Venus saw how his pale cheeks hinted a soft pink tint.

"What? I want to know." Venus rested her elbows on the desk, and her chin rested on her intertwined fingers. Her aquamarine eyes stared his Draco's silver ones.

"No, I certainly disagree. That - _mudblood_ \- can't you see how bushy her hair is? And those eyes, their brown, which is… uhm, very mediocre. And the way she talks, there's not a slight indication of elegancy in her." He spat, but very obvious that he almost stuttered his every word.

Venus listened closely to all the details Draco talked about the brunette Gryffindor, and with every description he said, her smile kept getting bigger and bigger.

Immediately, her arms landed around his shoulder and patted him. "My friend, I have an idea." She smiled cheekily.

He shrugged, and he slowly removed her arm around him. His whole aura seemed annoyed and poised, although Venus saw the petrified look in his eyes.

"What is it?" He groaned.

"I want you to take Hermione Granger on a date."

It was like the earth stopped, and every living thing had stopped breathing. Everything went silent, their ears buzzed with the quietness of the library, and Draco looked at Venus dumb-foundedly before he uttered, _"A-are you mad?!"_

For the third time, the previous set of Ravenclaws with a few new Gryffindors hushed them, eyes squinting towards the two Slytherins. Draco's own gaze was heated upon the witch beside him, who was humming to herself as she smiled like a fool. But nothing could ever make Venus change her mind, or rather, her demand to him.

Again, he asked, but this time, more like a whisper, "Are you mad? You want me, to date that _muggle_? That- _that_ _know-it-all, disgusting, filthy, little Granger_?" His brows were knitted together, and as he spoke, his fisd were clenched tightly on the desk.

By the looks of it, he sure wasn't delighted with the news. But Venus kept beaming at him, quite the opposite of what Draco was feeling.

"Oh come on, Draco. It's just a date. What worse could happen?" Scoffed Venus as she waved a hand in front of him.

"Oh, let's see… maybe ruining my reputation by going out with a muggle?" He mocked.

Venus rolled her eyes at him which led Draco to say, "That's right. Keep rolling your eyes, maybe you can see if you have your brain back there."

"Fine. I bet you can't ask Hermione Granger out on a date." She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

The sound of the word _bet_ rang in his ears, his eyebrows raised immediately. Venus learned this technique from Pansy. She told her that the Slytherin boys always bet, even for such random and ridiculous tasks. She said it wasn't really about the money, but it is the reputation that matters most, especially when they win in a certain bet. And now that Venus had introduced gambling with Draco, her confidence can't be lowered down.

"It's going to be a shame when Pansy found out you can't even have a single date, and with a muggle? What if Blaise finds out about it, too?" She crawled every syllable that came from her mouth, desperate to have Draco agree with her absurd game.

"It's Granger we're talking about." His heart beat fast when her name escaped his mouth.

"Yeah, and wouldn't that be exciting? Imagine, the entitled brightest witch at Hogwarts went out with the Slytherin prince?" Venus caressed her chin as she pondered in her own thoughts, "come on Draco, take the bait…"

"How much are we talking about?" He replied as casual as he could.

"Fifty galleons."

"Hmmm, and what could you possibly gain from this?"

"Oh I don't know. I just love the idea of you and Granger having a date together." She shrugged her shoulders as he sighed in annoyance.

Draco looked at the blonde witch beside him, the end of his quill tapping his mouth. And without more further argument, he smirked. "Okay, deal."

The witch gasped, eyes wide opened as her hands covered her mouth. She can't believe Draco had agreed to her comical suggestion. But she noted in her mind to thank Pansy for the tip.

Shaking his head side to side, Draco dipped his quill on black ink and resumed working on his essay.

"I can't wait to get my fifty galleons and rub it in your face," he grumbled.

Having the energy and motivation to finish her essay, Venus opened her textbook in Transfiguration to finally work on it seriously. She dipped her quill in black ink, and was about to write on her parchment when Draco closed his own textbook and simply said, _"Done."_

Her head abruptly turned to him and in panic, she asked, "What? You've already finished your three-page essay?"

"Yes, I do."

Another voice chimed in, but it came from afar. Her head twirled to where the sound came from, and she realized it sounded like the voice of the librarian as she advised the students, "The library will close in _five minutes_!"

Returning to Draco, she was stunned when all of his belongings were no longer scattered on their table. His quills, parchments, and textbook we're probably already packed neatly inside his bag, yet Venus haven't done anything productive during their stay at the library.

"I haven't finished my essay… I haven't even done at least one page! " She sighed in defeat as she began throwing her belongings carelessly in her bag.

Draco stood up from his seat, ready to leave when he said, "Well, it's all your fault.

"Don't mind, you still have a week to finish it."

She gave him a weak smile which he gladly returned, but his was more like a smirk. When she finished putting all her things in her bag, she stood up on her feet, and the two Slytherins walked side by side.

"I can't wait to see you on a date with Granger." She grinned at him.

"Don't remind me about it, please." He mumbled.

* * *

_I haven't uploaded a new chapter in like, I don't know, 2342869 decades? LOL _

_Anyway, thank you for reading, for making it up this far. Don't forget to review, give me any comment/suggestion/ideas to improve this story. Like, follow me, follow my story, if you want to be updated. _

_I love you all. Au revoir._

_here it is! _


	7. at the Library

"You, _my friend,_ are going to love Hogsmeade!" squealed the raven-haired Pansy Parkinson as she jumped up and down while holding tight the hands of a wide-eyed, smiling Venus Labyrinth.

The large population of students stood inside the Great Hall that Saturday morning. Everyone could be heard discoursing to one after another, and from the expressions of their faces, they were seemingly thrilled and enthusiastic. How this anticipation took over the students of Hogwarts was because of the announcement of the school's Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, allowing third years and above a trip to Hogsmeade during weekends. Hogsmeade Village, or simply called Hogsmeade, is the only all-wizarding village in Britain. He stated under his half-moon shaped spectacles and lengthy, snowy beard that leisure and relaxation is still valued in Hogwarts. Years four and higher were automatically permissible to go during weekends even without the consent of parents or guardians, unlike the third years.

As the two female Slytherins simultaneously jumped excitedly on their feet, they were oblivious of the fact that Draco Malfoy, the stoic and reserved Slytherin prince, was observing them as they chattered animatedly regarding things and locations they will explore upon arriving at Hogsmeade. Even Crabbe and Goyle were discussing about which things to purchase once they have arrived, and Blaise have already arranged that they will get butterbeer lastly, right before going back to Hogwarts.

The platinum-blonde haired Slytherin crossed his arm over his chest while listening to the conversations of his fellow Slytherins.

"Oh, and also, I know a store there where we can buy new clothes! We'll get ourselves a new set of fashion clothes at _the Charm_!" Pansy grabbed Venus by the sleeve of her gray jumper as they both marched ahead from the crowd, leaving the boys on their own.

"Girls…" whispered Blaise Zabini as he nudged Draco Malfoy on the arm. Draco sighed heavily as they walked side by side, not saying a thing or any retort to the tan-skinned man beside him. Instead, his eyes skimmed through over the huge crowd of other fourth years, making their path towards the exit of the Great Hall and unto the outside of the school.

After a second of searching the horde, his gaze dropped onto a group of Gryffindors, chuckling and talking vigorously as they headed towards the exit. Draco's eyes landed on a certain brunette hair, whose smile radiated from her bright, pretty face. Realizing it was Hermione Granger he was gawking at, Draco immediately looked away, shook his head, and pondered, _it was entirely because of her foolish gamble, that's why I kept thinking about Granger. Yeah, that's what it is._

Hogsmeade was just down a road away from Hogwarts, enabling the students to travel by walking, instead of riding carriages or flying using their broomsticks. Once they have arrived, Venus witnessed how the place was swarming with a lot of people from different places. It is quite evident that Hogsmeade is a famous village being visited not only by nearby Hogwarts students, but also by travellers, workers, or families aiming to buy some supplies for their homes.

Their hard-heeled boots touched the solid brick ground of the streets of Hogsmeade. Silently observing Venus beside him, Draco examined how her eyes gleamed while looking at different stores through the glass windows, and how her cheeks would turn pink upon seeing an item she would really want to buy. He wondered, _she didn't changed at all, just like the girl I used to play with before, a little brat._

"How's your first trip to Hogsmeade?"

It was as if Draco spoke in an alien language which made Venus widened her eyes, mouth gapped in front of him. After a moment or so, her surprised expression softened, and now she was smiling pleasantly at him.

"That was so sweet of you, _Dray_, to ask me how I'm doing," Venus put her hands on her chest, tilted her head playfully, and beamed at him brightly.

However, the response she received was far from her own remarks because Draco rolled his eyes as he slightly nudged her on the arm, " Don't feel so special, you git. I just want to know just in case your mother owl me again for the tenth time."

"Mother is _owling_ you? For the _tenth what?!_" she looked more astounded than before, uncertain of what he just ranted, resulting in unintentionally bumping a girl beside her as she hastily apologized to the poor fellow. Yet, all Draco did was remain walking, shaking his head side to side in exasperation.

"It's entertaining, actually. I get to learn a lot about this place. It's quite wonderful, and the people are very friendly." Venus squeezed her arm as they strolled side by side, her shoulder hitting his arm lightly.

"Draco," whispered Venus, tiptoeing while stepping in attempt to reach his ear, "you're not forgetting our bet, aren't you?" she swiftly raised her eyebrows a few times, smiling mischievously at her friend. On the other hand, he didn't seemed pleased at all.

Casually putting a hand on his coat pocket, he smirked, "No, of course not." He shrugged.

"Good, good... Anyway, I have to get back to Pansy, she's waiting for me at the hairdressing salon!"

With a hasty wave of a hand, the high-energetic, blonde Slytherin left Draco's sight. Surprisingly, her presence made him tense, and he's sure it was because of the silly bet he had agreed on in the first place.

The young Malfoy's mind had gone astray in the thoughts of asking Granger on a date, taking her to _Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop_, holding her hand while wandering through the dark corridors of the campus, and kissing her full on the lips while he lifts her_ against the wall_–

"Mate, want to come with us to get Quidditch supplies _Spintwitches Sporting Needs_?"

Draco twirled his head only to see a familiar face. It was Blaise. His hand was pressed firmly on his shoulder which made him distracted from his own train of imagination, pulling him back to the reality of the situation. Almost instantly, it was as if it never came to his attention how he thought of snogging Granger against the wall. Good thing he was preoccupied by the thought of quidditch. It was his favorite thing to do at Hogwarts, maybe it was the best diversion he could have from everything going on with his life.

"Yeah, sure thing, Blaise," replied Draco as he allowed his companion to put an arm over his shoulder and drag him from the streets.

Fun doesn't last long, not even in the Wizarding world, and they all were aware of that. As almost everyone's feet were sore from the ceaseless striding and travelling from one store to another, finally, people have dwelled inside the favorite local pub called the _Three Broomsticks. _Among these people were the fourth year Slytherins who had been circling all around the village since they have arrived early in the morning. Now that the sun was near to set, they have decided to spend the rest of their remaining hours at the village's inn.

Although their feet were somehow swollen and throats were almost coarse, the energy between Draco and the rest of his companion never left. Venus, with a cheek resting on her palm, was munching her plate of fish and chips as she ogled on the table next to them where Cedric Diggory was sat with a bunch of few other Hufflepuffs. Pansy, the most active and energetic among them, still had further vigorousness while gossiping with Millicent Bulstrode – also a Slytherin. Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle listened keenly to every word that escaped out of Draco's mouth while they all partake their chargrilled rib platter. Moments later, all of them were cackling with laughter from Draco's hilarious story about Longbottom's catastrophic failure in Potions last week.

On the other side of the table, quite far from when the Slytherins were sat, the Gryffindor trio have also decided it's best to end their day with a mug of steamy butterbeer. Hermione Granger excused herself from her friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. The two won't stop discussing about the Triwizard tournament, Quidditch, and other stuffs that lads love to talk about.

Whilst going to the restroom, her eyes scanned the whole area, and there spotted a certain group of individuals. It's not that she detested Slytherins – no – she knew some who doesn't make her life miserable, but the presence of Malfoy with his clique made her quite queasy. Nevertheless, she was convinced that what she was feeling towards Malfoy was _hatred_, _abomination_, and _loathe_.

The brunette Gryffindor strode her way back to their table from the restroom, gently patting her hand dry with a neat towel. Approaching the sharp corner, she found herself unintentionally hitting into an unidentified man, or a woman? She doesn't know, all she knew was it was a person.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The unknown person blurted, and Hermione instantly recognized the voice. It was the person she loathed, the one she would put a hex to if Merlin allowed, _Draco Malfoy._

But promptly, she halted, her feet stuck on the concrete ground. Did she heard accurate? Draco Malfoy? Apologized? To her?

She stared at him straight in the eye, and he mirrored her eye contact. She waited for another word to come out of his mouth, an insult to her bushy hair, a sarcastic remark on how dumb she was for jolting into him, or calling her the offensive way to call muggles - a _mudblood_. But she waited for nothing, because all he did was tread past her as her eyes trailed his body all the way through until he was out of her view.

"That's… alright…." with knitted eyebrows, she returned to her seat in between her best friends, Ron and Harry.

"That was weird…" she muttered to herself, but she wasn't aware that the ginger-haired Ron overheard her.

He swallowed a slice of apple pie from his mouth before he questioned, "What was weird?" After that moment, even Harry's attention shifted to her.

"Malfoy– Draco Malfoy." Her head tilted, pointing to where Draco was, to a table a few feet away from them. Currently, it seemed like he was enjoying a mug of hot butterbeer with the lot of Slytherins.

"Yeah, I've never seen him that cheerful before…" Ron shuddered as he scrutinized Draco sniggering with the rest of his gang.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron and sneered, "Not that, _you idiot_. I bumped into him on my way back here from the loo, and you know what he told me?

"He apologized to me."

Harry nearly spit his butterbeer whereas Ron literally choked on his apple pie. The two caused frantic enough which made few people at the inn spun their heads to watch them. Hermione sat there, apparently looking humiliated as she gave Harry a clean napkin to wipe off the splattered butterbeer on the sides of his mouth. She gave Ron a glass of drinking water and he gulped half of the water in the glass.

"Did he actually said that? Of all people, to you?" hissed Ron.

"Yes! Honestly, I waited for him to insult me, or even call me a _mudblood_… but– but he simply walked away." fretted Hermione, resting her cheek on her palm.

The black-haired Gryffindor twisted his head to take a good look at the pale Slytherin, then back to Hermione as he scanned her hair and every inch of her face. "Maybe… he hadn't recognized you."

"That's absurd. I haven't changed a bit, have I?" exclaimed Hermione, glaring at the two in front of her.

"No, not at all." Ron grunted, almost similar to sarcasm, but carried on feasting the last of his apple pie.

"Perhaps Labyrinth is a decent influence to him." Harry sipped another of his butterbeer, chugging in the last drop of the sugary beverage until the mug turned empty.

Hermione remained still, yet her eyes never left the Slytherins' table as she observed with squinting eyes how Labyrinth hit Malfoy lightly on the arm, and how Parkinson chuckled after a comment from Zabini which she do not have any idea what it was. Malfoy's unexpected action towards her got the curious cat out of her, out of her awareness that it was slowly seeping into her interest to know why he acted like a good Samaritan all of a sudden. She gripped her fists tight and pondered the same question over and over again in her mind, _what happened to the foul, loathsome, evil, little Malfoy?_

_Oh my Merlin. It looks like our little Draco here is trying to be nice to our Hermione. Is it for real? Or is it just to win the bet with his childhood best friend, Venus?_

_Don't forget to like, vote, comment, and follow me or this story to be updated for the latest chapters. Thank you for reading! _


End file.
